


Acumen

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [54]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance notices the team. Or is he focused on one main person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acumen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 6/25/1999 and the word is [acumen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/25/acumen).
> 
> acumen  
> Quickness of perception or discernment;shrewdness shown by keen insight.
> 
> This is dedicated to jane_x80 for her drabble [Let Her Wait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7071778) that this series and me being a subverting brat who mostly refuses to write smut inspired her to write. Also jane_x80 appreciates my drabble acumen. So I hope she will enjoy this drabble. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Vance watches the team from afar. What tidings will that bring? Will they be good or ill?

# 

Acumen

Gibbs glared at Vance. Vance had been paying more attention to the team and their interactions recently. In Gibbs experience when the boss paid attention to his team it either meant something was wrong or was going to go wrong, usually in the form of someone messing with his team which he really hated because he hated breaking in new people. His team knew what he expected he didn't have to tell them every time like with a newbie. Vance better not be thinking of messing with his team again.

Since Vance hadn't summoned him, he mostly ignored him for now. Instead focusing on his team as DiNozzo walked McGee and David through his latest theory and how he reached that conclusion. Gibbs didn't understand how McGee and David were still so clueless as to how DiNozzo was leading them around by their noses. He'd reprimand DiNozzo except DiNozzo was doing exactly what he expected as his second. DiNozzo taught them the nicer way and if they didn't learn fast enough then they had to learn things his way, the hard way.

He wondered if Vance had figured out how much DiNozzo actually contributed to the solving of their cases even if he didn't find the final proof or get the confession. He tossed out the ideas that led people to look for the proof because you can't find what you're not looking for.

Apparently Vance got bored watching his team as the next time Gibbs looked up at him, Vance signalled for Gibbs to join him. Catching DiNozzo's eye, he jerked his head in Vance's direction. Nodding in acknowledgement, DiNozzo continued working with the rest of the team to find the clues to solve their current case.

Vance silently closed the door behind him, having let Gibbs enter first, before moving around his desk to sit down. 

Gibbs stood in front of Director Vance’s desk glaring at him. He had no idea why Leon had called him up here, but he wasn’t about to make it easy on him.

Vance took in the defensive position of Gibbs and sighed. “Settle down, Gibbs. I merely want to get your opinion on a team member of yours that has surprised me.”

“Cut the bullcrap, Leon. Just tell me what’s going on.” Gibbs growled. He hated pansy footing around a subject with a passion.

“DiNozzo. Tell me what’s not in his file.” Vance sighed, but tried to cut straight to the point anyway knowing Gibbs generally responded to facts and direct requests.

“You already took him away from me once, Leon. What are you trying to do here?” Gibbs questioned suspiciously.

“I’ve been asked to review the statistics on all teams for the last 10 years or so. Naturally I started with your team. You can imagine my shock when I discovered that the close rate didn’t drop for your team even during the many months you were in Mexico.” Vance explained.

“And?” Gibbs glared harder at Leon attempting to coerce him into getting to the point faster.

“I started watching your team closer and realized DiNozzo has an almost unnatural crime solving acumen.” Vance expounded hoping Gibbs would provide more information about DiNozzo if he knew Vance was complimenting him not insulting him.

“I didn’t hire DiNozzo for his looks. Is that all, Leon?” Gibbs barked.

“No.” Vance quickly inserted before asking his next question to prevent Gibbs from deciding they were done and leaving. “Don’t you think it’s time for DiNozzo to have a promotion?”

“He’s been offered teams before and turned them down.” Gibbs responded cautiously concerned about where this line of questioning could be going.

“I know.” Vance replied matter-of-factly.

“Then why am I here, Leon?” Gibbs asked point blank.

“What would you think of making him a co team lead of your team with you? With the idea that he would run the MCRT when you retire?” Vance suggested bringing up his plan for the first time to see whether it would bring Gibbs ire up more or lessen his ire.

“What’s the catch?” Gibbs asked suspiciously. Vance never did anything that didn’t help him someway.

“You’d have to take on an extra rotating team member. It wouldn’t always be probies. Most agents need this experience. You and DiNozzo have skills that can only be taught through the experience of working with you that we need to start percolating through other teams.” Vance went in for the kill shot the one he thought would for sure be a deal breaker to see where they’d end up.

“Fine.” Gibbs responded tired of waiting for Vance to decide they were done. He’d had enough of this conversation and honestly had expected Vance to do worse like making them take on new probies constantly or transferring DiNozzo to be team lead somewhere else or something. With that, he just turned and walked out the door.

“But…” Vance started. “Wait did you agree, Gibbs?” Vance questioned staring out the door after Gibbs, a look of shock on his face. He had expected it to take a lot more persuasion to get Gibbs to agree.

“Yep.” Gibbs grunted over his shoulder as he returned to the bullpen.


End file.
